The present invention relates generally to child restraint and safety devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to child restraint and safety (CRS) devices, such as child car seats and booster seats.
In the prior art, child safety restraints, such as those for use in a vehicle are very well known in the art. Such restraints are secured to an existing vehicle car seat. The child is then secured to the restraint to secure the child during travel. These prior art restraints are typically in the form of a booster seat or a child car seat. A booster seat is commonly known as a seat that attached to an existing vehicle seat where the seat uses the existing belt restraint system of the vehicle. Such a booster seat is commonly used for older children. Also, a child restraint may be in the form of a child car seat, which is secured itself directly to the vehicle, such as by the car's seat belt system or directly to the frame of the vehicle using hooks, and other attachment mechanisms and systems. For ease of discussion, child car seats and booster seats will collectively be referred to as “child car seats”.
Many countries around the world have standardized how a child car seat is to be secured to a vehicle seat and how movement of the seat is controlled in the event of an impact to improve the overall safety of children's car seats in vehicles.
It is well known in the art that child seats must be secured to a supporting vehicle seat in some fashion so that it does not move around the vehicle during use. A system called Lower Anchors and Tethers for Children (LATCH) is commonly used for this purpose, which includes two lower anchor attachments and a top tether. The term is often used generically to refer only to the pair of fixed lower loop shaped anchors built into the bight or crack between the seat back and seat cushion. The LATCH system was originally called ISOFIX, which is a term still used in Europe. Canada, employs a similar standard called the Universal Anchorage System (UAS). It has also been called the Universal Child Safety Seat System or UCSSS. All of foregoing systems refer to the same universal anchorages that started to appear on car models starting in about the year 2000. These are now required by law in the United States for almost all model year 2003 and later vehicles.
When a LATCH system is used, existing seatbelts are no longer necessary to install the car seat because the child car seat is mounted directly to the vehicle via the metal loops using webbing or a “rigid” connector. The child car seat or booster seat includes releasable clips to engage with the metal loops of the LATCH system. This makes it easier to install car seats safely, and to make it more universal among car seats and vehicles. Compatible corresponding LATCH coupling systems are now commonly found on child car seat bases, rear-facing, front-facing and combination booster seats and those that have an internal harness. Further details of the LATCH system need not be discussed in further detail as it is so well known in the art. It should also be understood that the LATCH system, although a preferred method, is just one way to secure a child seat to a supporting vehicle seat.
In light of the requirement to fixedly secure a child seat to a supporting vehicle seat, there are challenges in the industry for control over the movement of the seat itself in the event of an impact to the vehicle, such as during an accident. More specifically, there is a concern as to movement of the child seat in such conditions because excessive forces exerted can cause injury to a child in the child car seat.
For example, when a child car seat is fixedly connected to a vehicle, an accident may cause impact forces that can cause very sudden and abrupt movements to the child, such as can occur when a vehicle is abruptly stopping. It has been shown that these sudden and abrupt movements to a child in a child car seat is more likely to injure a child than movements that are less abrupt. For example, sudden stopping a vehicle and the sudden stopping of forces to a child car seat is more likely to injure a child than a where such forces are stopped in a slower or decelerated fashion.
In view of this, some child car seats are designed with features that in some way decelerate the child's movement relative to the the movement of the vehicle. This helps reduce resulting impact forces to the child and helps prevent injuries to a child in the child car seat. This deceleration is often called “ride down” where some type of load limiting is provided to manage the deceleration rate of the child car seat.
Load limiting for “ride down” in child car seats can be provided in many different ways. For example, the seat belt harness, at different locations, can be configured to include some type of elastic or spring member to help gently slow down the deceleration of the child car seat. This is very similar to fall restraint technology used for safety harnesses for working in a construction site. Also, child car seats can also include various types of spring biasing members, such as springs, foam and the like, within the construction of the child car seat itself to assist in absorbing and limiting the load to improve safety for the child.
There have also been attempts in the prior art to provide child car seats that have a portion that moves relative to another portion of the seat where that relative movement is load limited while also providing the ability to recline the seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,751, issued to Sedlack, et al., teaches such a ride down child car seat where the car seat rides along a curvilinear track in the even of an impact. Such riding is controlled by a spring to help decelerate the movement of the load of the child car seat. In this seat, depending on whether the seat is forward facing or rear facing, the leading edge of the seat will move upwardly along the curvilinear track. This device suffers from disadvantages of being difficult to incorporate recline adjustability with the curvilinear ride down configuration disclosed. Also, curved movement of the seat is required, which is undesirable because this adds complexity and further directions of force.
In view of the above, there is a need for a child car seat that includes a ride down capability while also being able to provide recline angle adjustment for further comfort of the child without sacrificing safety of the child. There is a also a desire to provide a linear movement of the seat for load limiting ride down capability for added reliability and reduction of force and movement applied to the child to reduce injuries in the case of an accident.